Cero
by migaDbr
Summary: Cuando la Organización XIII descubre que en un mundo ignoto los corazones están siendo liberados por una fuerza ajena a la Llave Espada, Roxas es enviado a averiguar qué clase de arma puede tener semejante efecto. Así, gracias a los habitantes de este extraño lugar, lo que comenzó como una misión rutinaria hará que todo en lo que Roxas creía con fe ciega se desmorone para siempre.


_**Ay. Yo es que no sé para que me meto en semejantes líos. Yo y mi estúpida manía de hacerles homenajes artísticos a los videojuegos que me gustan. Esto no puede ser sano, os lo digo yo. Pero, tal y como reza el refrán, de perdidos al río.**_

_**Trataré de ser breve por primera vez en mi vida. Este two-shot (se espera que sean solamente dos capítulos, pero conociéndome…) es un pequeño homenaje a Inazuma Eleven, el juego original de la saga de fútbol de Level-5, y a Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, que es al RoxasXAxel lo que Dream Drop Distance es al SoraXRiku: fanservice, fanservice, fanservice, aunque no deja de ser un buen juego. La idea era hacer un fic independiente para cada uno de los dos juegos, pero como soy incapaz de inventar historias ajenas a Inazuma Eleven (herpderp), me he decantado por hacer un crossover y tratar de cuadrarlo en ambos universos de alguna manera medianamente digna.**_

_**Espero no haber cometido ningún error a la hora de situar cronológicamente la historia; si lo he hecho, mil perdones a los fans acérrimos. He tratado de buscar puntos no narrados en los juegos para poder desvariar tanto como quiera sin cargarme la historia original, pero todos cometemos errores. Sobre todo yo.**_

_**Por cierto, para aquellos que no conozcáis los términos, "VAC" son las siglas de "Volver Al Castillo", expresión usada en Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days para indicar el final de las misiones, y "hissatsu" es como se conocen a las técnicas especiales en el mundo de Inazuma Eleven.**_

_**En fin, eso es todo. Sólo me queda desearos que paséis un buen rato… o que intentéis pasarlo bien, al menos. ¡Bienvenidos a mi primer crossover!**_

* * *

_~Día 174~_

–"…Y cuando volé, sentí como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes. Seguro que ese tipo de rojo ya había volado antes…". Uf, un poco justo, ¡pero al final me ha entrado todo lo que tenía que contar hoy! **–sonrió Roxas mientras dejaba la pluma a un lado, satisfecho consigo mismo–**. Tendré que pedirle a Saïx otro diario cuando le vea…

_~Día 176~_

–"¡Hoy estreno nuevo diario! Parece mentira que ya lleve aquí el tiempo suficiente como para haber rellenado un libro entero, y eso sin escribir a diario…  
»Todo sigue igual. Xion sigue dormida, y Axel y yo seguimos sin tener nada especial que contarnos cuando nos reunimos en el reloj de la torre de Villa Crepúsculo tras cada misión.  
»Hoy le he dejado a Xion la quinta caracola en la almohada; la de hoy es la más grande que he encontrado hasta ahora. A veces siento la necesidad de hablar de ella con Axel, pero no consigo sacar fuerzas para arrancar. Tengo la impresión de que podría decirme algo que no quiero oír. Es difícil hablar de presentimientos cuando ni siquiera tienes un corazón…".

**Roxas cerró su nuevo diario y pasó los dedos por el lomo: suave y cálido al tacto. Escribir en él le parecía un nuevo comienzo, como hacer borrón y cuenta nueva; una señal inequívoca, o eso quería pensar él, de que las cosas volverían pronto a su cauce habitual.**

_~Día 177~_

~"_Fútbol"~_

**Roxas se despertó empapado en sudor. Los buenos pensamientos de la noche anterior se habían desvanecido durante sus horas de sueño y habían sido remplazados por pesadillas borrosas e imágenes poco alentadoras acerca de su futuro y el de sus dos mejores amigos.**

**El Incorpóreo se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el espejo de su cuarto. Se quitó uno de los guantes negros del uniforme de la Organización XIII —un abrigo de cuero negro de cuerpo entero con capucha, adornado meramente con algunas cadenas, colgantes y una cremallera plateadas—, se miró fijamente y se pasó la mano desnuda por el pelo. Sus cabellos rubios estaban enredados y grasientos por culpa del sudor. Sus ojos, generalmente azules como el cielo, estaban enrojecidos por la falta de descanso.**

**Se duchó rápidamente para quitarse de encima el olor a sudor y se dirigió hacia la Zona Gris, confiando en que su misión diaria le despejaría y borraría todas aquellas ideas extrañas de su cabeza.**

–¿A qué viene esa cara, Roxas? –**le preguntó Axel en voz baja en cuanto vio cómo su amigo entraba en la Zona Gris, arrastrando los pies por el suelo–**. Parece que no hayas pegado ojo en toda la noche.

–Dormir he dormido, pero no he descansado nada. He… **–titubeó Roxas. Se lo pensó durante unos segundos y, finalmente, decidió no contarle a Axel nada acerca de sus pesadillas–** …n-nada, déjalo. Una mala noche, eso es todo.

**Axel puso mala cara y se rascó el pelo de la nuca, rojo como el mismísimo fuego.**

–Lo que tú digas; ya sabes que yo no voy a intentar sonsacártelo a la fuerza. Pero ya sabes cómo es Saïx: le encanta meterse donde no le llaman, así que si te sientes mal, al menos disimula cuando estés delante de él, o trata de que no se fije demasiado en tu cara. ¿Lo captas?

**Roxas asintió y sonrió, feliz de ver que su mejor amigo le comprendía y respetaba a pesar de todo: era una virtud poco habitual por allí. Avanzó a través de la Zona Gris hacia donde estaba Saïx, pero una voz le interrumpió segundos antes de que pudiese ponerse frente a su superior.**

–¡Pero Roxas, tíiio, menudo jeto que me traes hoy! ¡Pero si pareces un muerto viviente! Menuda nochecita debes haber pasado, ¿eh?

**Roxas giró la cabeza hacia el siempre poco discreto y excesivamente efusivo Demyx y le lanzó una mirada de rencor absoluto y odio visceral. Demyx se encogió de hombros, arrugó las narices y procedió a seguir limpiando su queridísimo sitar azul, sin saber a qué venía semejante reacción.**

–Mírame a la cara, Roxas **–ordenó Saïx con voz severa.**

**El joven Incorpóreo tragó saliva y dejó que Saïx le cogiese de la barbilla y examinase su rostro con cuidado. El segundo al mando del Castillo Inexistente y de toda la Organización XIII inspiraba auténtico pavor a aquellos que osasen mirarle desde tan cerca como lo estaba haciendo Roxas en aquel momento: su pelo, de color azul gélido, enmarcaba su cara con dos largos mechones que caían desde su frente y le llegaban hasta el pecho; por detrás, la melena le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Su expresión era dura y cruel, y aquella cicatriz en forma de X situada justo entre sus fríos ojos amarillos reflejaba el hecho de que era un asesino curtido en mil batallas. Si ya su rostro calmado era terrible, la fiereza y la sed de sangre con la que combatía con su Claymore hubiesen llevado a más de un héroe a la locura… o a la tumba.**

–Desde luego, no parece que estés en óptimas condiciones **–dijo Saïx**–. Dudo que hoy pudieras encargarte de los Sincorazón como sueles hacerlo, así que te asignaré a ti la misión de reconocimiento que pensaba darle a Demyx y a él le mandaré algún otro recado menor. No se le puede pedir mucho más a alguien incapaz de luchar.

–¡Eh, eh, eh, que os estoy oyendo! **–gritó Demyx enfurruñado desde el sofá en el que se hallaba sentado–**. Ya podrías cortarte un poco con los halagos, Saïx.

**Saïx hizo caso omiso de los inútiles aportes a la conversación de Demyx, se aclaró la garganta y volvió a dirigirse a Roxas.**

–Hoy te enviaremos a un mundo desconocido. Es un lugar inmenso, infinitas veces más grande que cualquier otro mundo que hayamos visto hasta ahora. Hemos detectado una ingente cantidad de Sincorazón reunidos en un archipiélago de este mundo, localizados todos en una zona muy concreta para tratarse de un lugar tan enorme. Además, hemos descubierto una anomalía en este mundo: todos los corazones liberados ascienden y se funden con el Kingdom Hearts por sí mismos, pero la cantidad de corazones es muy escasa, casi indetectable. Tu misión consiste en recabar toda la información posible acerca de la zona en la que se agrupan los Sincorazón y descubrir la razón por la que los corazones quedan libres y se unen al Kingdom Hearts. Si conseguimos descubrirlo y reproducir ese poder, podríamos hacer uso de él en el futuro.

–Entonces, mi misión es investigar y llevarme a unos cuantos Sincorazón por delante si fuera necesario, ¿no? De acuerdo **–asintió Roxas.**

–De momento irás tú solo: no sabemos qué clase de lugar es, pero cuantos menos vayamos, menos sospechas levantaremos. Sea como sea, ten cuidado y trata de ser discreto.

–Así lo haré. Gracias, Saïx.

**Saïx se mantuvo impasible ante el repentino agradecimiento de Roxas y simplemente le abrió el pasillo oscuro con un rápido movimiento de mano.**

–Tu misión no tiene un objetivo concreto: podrás VAC al anochecer. Aprovecha el tiempo al máximo y recoge cuanta información puedas en ese lapso de tiempo.

**Roxas asintió y entró en el pasillo oscuro, dejando que las tinieblas le engullesen y le transportasen hasta su nuevo destino.**

* * *

**El joven Incorpóreo salió del pasillo oscuro y dio a parar en lo que parecía ser el vano de un puente. El vano estaba cobijado bajo la sombra de la propia pasarela, pero ante él se extendía un hermoso paraje verde y brillante, bañado por la luz del Sol. A su izquierda, las aguas de un resplandeciente río corrían con alegría, acariciando con dulzura a los animales que allí habitaban. El parque estaba repleto de niños corriendo de acá para allá y de adultos disfrutando del bello día que los cielos les habían ofrecido. Roxas suspiró aliviado: todo parecía tranquilo y normal. **

**El Incorpóreo dio un paso adelante y quedó expuesto a la luz. Cerró los ojos y sonrió, sumergiéndose en aquel agradable calor. De golpe, dejó de notar el Sol en la cara, como si el día hubiese quedado repentinamente eclipsado, y, extrañado, alzó la vista justo a tiempo para ver cómo el objeto redondo que bloqueaba los rayos del astro rey se precipitaba sobre él a toda velocidad.**

**Lo vio perfectamente, con tiempo de sobra. Cerró la mano y alrededor de su puño apareció un fulgor deslumbrante. Con un rápido movimiento de brazo y un brillo guerrero en sus ojos, el Incorpóreo arremetió contra el proyectil en pos de desviarlo.**

**Todo se volvió negro y Roxas se desplomó.**

* * *

–Va todo vestido de negro. ¿Crees que será uno de ellos? **–dijo un chico alto, de facciones duras, pequeños ojos negros y pelo rosado cortado al ras. Su piel estaba bastante tostada en comparación a la de sus compañeros, y un pequeño lunar al lado de su ojo izquierdo adornaba su cara.**

**Uno de sus compañeros sacudió la cabeza. Era un poco más bajo que el primer chico, tenía los ojos marrones y lucía un pelo castaño liso y alborotado; uno de los peinados más normales que podían verse por la zona, dicho sea de paso. Sobre el remolino de su pelo sobresalía un mechón rebelde, similar al brote de una planta.**

–No lo creo, no se parece mucho a los demás… Pero, la verdad, una pinta rara sí que tiene… **–dijo.**

–¡No seáis bobos! **–dijo un tercero, el más bajo de los tres. Su cara era redonda y mofletuda, y destacaba la cinta naranja que llevaba en la frente. Tenía unos ojos marrones tan redondos como su cara, los cuales, por alguna razón que nadie llegaba a entender, inspiraban confianza y templaban el alma. Un gran mechón de pelo castaño caía sobre su frente por encima de la cinta y dos largas patillas le caían sobre las orejas por debajo de ésta, mientras que los dos mechones que sobresalían a los lados de su cabeza le daban cierto aspecto felino debido a su inapelable parecido con unas orejas de gato**–. ¡Uno de esos bichos no hubiese caído tan fácilmente; tiene que ser una persona!

**El último chico se lanzó sin pensar a socorrer al herido.**

–¡E-espera, Endou-kun…! ¡No deberías precipitarte así! **–gritó la única chica del grupo. Su pelo, también castaño, le llegaba sobre los hombros y estaba sujeto a su frente mediante un clip rosa. Su expresión habitual inspiraba calma y tranquilidad, pero en aquel momento de nerviosismo sus ojos marrones parecían tan desconfiados como los de sus amigos.**

**El tercer chico se aproximó a Roxas y le sacudió levemente el pecho.**

–¡Eh! ¡Oye, chico! ¿¡Estás bien!?

–¿Q-qué…?

**Roxas abrió los ojos lentamente. Los rayos de Sol le taladraron las pupilas y tuvo que usar su mano a modo de gorra para que no le hicieran daño. Fue entonces cuando palpó el pequeño bulto que había aparecido en su frente.**

–¡Uf, menos mal, por fin abres los ojos…! **–sonrió aliviado el chico de cara muy redonda que llevaba una cinta naranja en la cabeza–**. ¿Te ha dolido mucho?

–N-no, solamente me ha cogido un poco… desprevenido **–dijo Roxas entre dientes mientras trataba de incorporarse, aún intentando descubrir qué había pasado.**

–¡Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad! **–gritó el chico con nerviosismo, inclinándose profundamente ante Roxas. **

–No es nada… Creo. Estoy un poco mareado, pero eso es todo. Qué… ¿qué ha ocurrido?

–¡Es que estábamos jugando, chuté mal y el tiro se me desvió demasiado…! El balón salió despedido hacia el puente, muy alto, ¡y de repente apareciste tú como de la nada, el balón comenzó a caer y…!

–Vale, vale, deja de disculparte **–dijo Roxas con un quejido, tratando de levantarse con ayuda de aquel chico. Una vez en pie, se sacudió la tierra de la túnica y miró con curiosidad al objeto que le había golpeado–**. ¿Qué se supone que es esta… esfera blanca y negra? ¿Alguna clase de arma?

–¿Eh? ¿Un… arma? **–preguntó el chico arrugando la cara con incredulidad–**. ¡No, claro que no! Ya te lo he dicho, no es más que un balón de fútbol. ¿Es qué nunca habías visto uno?

–¿…Fútbol? **–respondió Roxas–**. ¿Qué es un "fútbol"?

–¿¡T-TAMPOCO SABES LO QUE ES EL FÚTBOL!? **–chilló el chico, horrorizado.**

–Pu-pues, yo… **–titubeó Roxas al ver la mueca de horror en la cara de su interlocutor–**. Por no saber, no sé ni dónde estoy.

–¡A-ah, así que eres extranjero…! **–suspiró el chico–**. Bueno, ¡entonces tiene algo más de sentido que no lo sepas, supongo! Y es un alivio, en cierto modo…

–¿Un alivio?

–¡Ah, nada, nada, cosas mías! **–dijo el chico sacudiendo la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto**–. ¡Ya verás como en cuanto lleves un par de semanas por aquí, ya…! ¿Oh?

**De repente, el viento cambió. El cielo se tiñó de un color más lóbrego, sin llegar a oscurecerse del todo. El chico miró alrededor, centró finalmente su vista en el vacío y comprobó que sus sospechas eran ciertas.**

**Ahí venían de nuevo.**

–Oye… **–dijo en voz baja, mirando a Roxas–**. Creo que deberías marcharte lo antes posible.

–¿Marcharme? ¿Por qué?

–¡Tú hazme caso! ...No es fácil de explicar, ¡pero no debes quedarte por aquí!

–¿Es que hay algo que…?

**Y entonces, Roxas lo notó también. Desvió la mirada hacia el punto donde aquel chico la había dirigido antes y, en efecto, los oyó. Gemidos vacíos y fríos, sólo propios de un ser sin cuerpo, alma ni razón; un ser que sólo existe para atormentar, destruir… y ser destruido.**

**Pero no podía ser. ¿Cómo podía aquel chico haberlos notado antes que él mismo?**

**¿Quién se supone que era?**

* * *

**El sonido se volvía más cercano a cada segundo.**

–…Ú… ol… **–resonaba en la distancia.**

**Roxas entornó los ojos para tratar de ver mejor qué clase de monstruo se le venía encima, pero no pudo distinguir más que un cuerpo bípedo que se arrastraba lentamente hacia él.**

**El gemido se volvía más nítido a cada instante. Roxas no solía darle la más mínima importancia a los quejidos de sus enemigos, pues eran casi siempre ruidos carentes de sentido, como los de un animal, pero estar tan concentrado en el avance de aquel ser le estaba permitiendo notar algo inusual.**

**Por primera vez, parecía que uno de esos monstruos estuviese intentando… ¿hablar? ¿Era eso siquiera posible?**

–…Út… bo… Fút… ¡bol…!

**¿Fútbol? ¿De verdad estaban diciendo eso o no eran más que imaginaciones suyas?**

–Ahí vienen… **–resopló el chico con el ceño fruncido.**

**Finalmente, los seres que emitían semejantes gruñidos se acercaron lo suficiente como para que Roxas pudiera verlos con claridad.**

**Se trataba de jóvenes corrientes. Cuatro chicos más o menos de su altura, ataviados con ropas no muy diferentes a las que llevaban el resto de personas por allí. Sin embargo, aunque las ropas de cada uno de ellos eran diferentes, los cuatro tenían un aspecto ridículamente similar, tanto en altura como en complexión corporal. Parecían gemelos perfectos, como hechos en serie con un molde. Roxas trató de comprobar si sus caras eran también iguales, pero no lograba distinguir sus rostros entre tanta oscuridad.**

–¿¡Pero qué…!? **–exclamó Roxas con voz entrecortada. Él hubiera jurado que eran Sincorazón, monstruos sin alma ni esencia, pero sólo eran un grupo de chicos. Y, sin embargo, seguían causándole un desasosiego que únicamente solía sentir ante el enemigo.**

**Mientras estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, un proyectil esférico salió de la penumbra donde el grupo de chicos sin rostro se hallaba y se dirigió directamente hacia Roxas. El miembro de la Organización XIII, todavía atontado, se percató del ataque demasiado tarde como para esquivarlo, pero el chico que estaba a su lado interceptó el objeto de un puñetazo antes de que le golpease. Roxas se quedó mirándolo: se parecía muchísimo al "balón" que le había golpeado antes, pero éste era completamente negro, y estampada en su cuero podía verse una distintiva marca roja como la sangre.**

–¿Ves? **–dijo el chico con el ceño fruncido–**. ¡Ya te he dicho que aquí estás en peligro! ¡Corre, deprisa!

**Sin decirle una palabra más, aquel chico cogió el proyectil esférico que acababa de golpear y echó a correr hacia un campo de tierra cercano, donde otros dos chicos y una chica le esperaban.**

–¡Muy bien! **–gritó el chico de la cinta en la cabeza, dirigiéndose al grupo misterioso–**. ¡Aceptamos vuestro reto!

**Los jóvenes misteriosos esbozaron una sonrisa deforme y, al momento, se dirigieron hacia aquellos chicos a toda velocidad, dando largos y extraños saltos. Se colocaron al otro lado de aquel campo de tierra y se quedaron muy quietos, esperando a que sus rivales comenzasen a moverse.**

**A ambos lados de aquel campo de tierra podían verse unas construcciones blancas que Roxas no reconocía: estaban formadas por dos postes verticales, uno transversal que los unía por arriba y una red que daba al lado contrario al campo. **

–¡Someoka, Handa, Kino! ¡Demostrémosles a estos bicharracos de qué pasta estamos hechos!

–¡Sí! **–respondieron al unísono los dos chicos y la chica que acompañaban al joven de la cinta naranja.**

**El campo de tierra estaba dividido en dos por una línea blanca, en cuyo centro había un punto y un círculo radial a él. Tres de los chicos oscuros se colocaron en el borde del círculo, siempre dentro de su lado del campo, y el último se situó frente a los postes.**

**El chico de pelo rosa y el de pelo castaño se colocaron dentro del círculo. La chica se puso a medio camino entre los postes y la mitad del campo. El último en tomar posición fue el chico de la cinta en la cabeza, quien, tras pasarles el proyectil a sus compañeros de dentro del círculo, se puso unos guantes gruesos y se colocó delante de la estructura blanca de su campo.**

–¡A por ellos, chicos! ¡Sakka yarou ze!

**El chico de pelo castaño tocó el balón negro con el pie y se lo pasó al del pelo rosa, quien echó a correr hacia delante mientras lo controlaba con los pies y las piernas.**

–¡Fuera de mi camino! **–gritó el chico, cargando con el hombro contra el primero de sus rivales y derribándolo. Cuando vio que el siguiente joven misterioso se le estaba echando encima, le dio una patada al balón y lo mandó hacia el chico de pelo castaño.**

–¡Tuya, Handa! **–gritó para avisar a su compañero. El chico centró su atención en el balón, pero pronto desapareció de su rango de visión: un tercer joven misterioso interceptó el pase en el aire y echó a correr con el balón hacia el campo contrario.**

–¡Detenle, Kino! **–gritó el chico de la cinta naranja haciendo bocina con las manos. La chica corrió hacia el joven misterioso, se deslizó por el suelo y consiguió darle una patada al balón, el cual se dirigió directamente hasta los pies del chico de pelo castaño.**

**El chico echó a correr de nuevo hasta el campo contrario, esquivó al joven misterioso que se echó sobre él y envió el balón hacia su compañero de pelo rosa.**

–¡Marca, Someoka-kun! **–exclamó.**

**El chico de pelo rosa saltó, recibió el pase con el pecho y, antes de que el balón pudiese tocar el suelo, le dio una fuerte patada y lo dirigió hacia la estructura blanca del campo contrario.**

–Engulfing… ¡Dark… ness…! **–siseó el joven misterioso que protegía la estructura. Dio una palmada y, a medida que abría los brazos de nuevo, un manto oscuro se fue extendiendo por delante de los postes. El balón fue absorbido por la oscuridad en cuanto entró en contacto con ella y, cuando el manto se desvaneció en el aire y Roxas pudo volver a ver al oscuro joven, comprobó que tenía el proyectil sujeto entre sus manos. El joven misterioso esbozó otra sonrisa siniestra y lanzó el balón hacia delante, pero el chico de la cinta naranja, que había salido de su posición anterior y había llegado hasta el campo contrario haciendo un sprint, cortó el pase de un salto y corrió él mismo hacia la estructura blanca.**

–¡Esta vez me toca a mí! ¡Prepárate, bicharraco!

**Rozó ****ligeramente el balón con el pie mientras echaba la pierna hacia atrás todo lo que pudo. En ese tiempo, el esférico acumuló poder y comenzó a resplandecer con un cegador brillo azulado**.

–¡Grenade… Shot! **–gritó mientras le daba una fuerte patada al balón, dirigiéndolo de nuevo hacia la construcción blanca.**

–Engulfing… ¡Darkness…! **–volvió a sisear el joven misterioso, levantando otra cortina de oscuridad ante él. Esta vez, sin embargo, el balón deshizo la penumbra en cuanto la tocó y atravesó el manto que el joven oscuro había levantado, golpeándole en el estómago antes de penetrar en el interior de la estructura y estrellarse contra la red del fondo.**

–¡Bien hecho, Endou-kun! **–vitoreó la chica antes de echar a correr hacia el chico de la cinta.**

–¡Menudo tiro, capitán…! **–dijo el chico de pelo castaño.**

–Qué triste resulta pensar que el único miembro de nuestro equipo que sabe utilizar una técnica hissatsu de tiro sea el portero… **–resopló el chico del pelo rosa, apretando los puños–**. ¡Tenemos que ponernos las pilas y aprender a disparar, Handa!

–No sé si yo seré capaz de desarrollar algún hissatsu, Someoka-kun, ¿no será demasiado difí…?

**Las palabras del chico castaño fueron súbitamente cortadas por los jóvenes misteriosos, quienes se cayeron de rodillas al suelo y empezaron a emitir gritos desgarradores mientras se sujetaban la cabeza.**

**El chico de la cinta naranja y sus amigos se quedaron mirando a los jóvenes misteriosos con el ceño fruncido: una inquietante energía oscura comenzó a emanar de todos los poros de sus cuerpos y los envolvió en una humeante esfera de tinieblas. Aquella energía ascendía como si se tratase de un gas nocivo y se condensaba sobre las cabezas de cada uno de los chicos, formando una nube negra como el carbón de cuya superficie brotaban relámpagos carmesí de aspecto peligroso.**

**Los chicos misteriosos soltaron un aullido de dolor justo antes de dejar de expulsar energía oscura e inmediatamente después se desplomaron en el suelo, rendidos después de semejante esfuerzo. Los relámpagos que sobrevolaban la superficie de aquellas nubes oscuras se volvieron más rápidos y violentos a medida que los cúmulos ascendían más y más. De repente, conforme los relámpagos rojos recorrían la parte frontal de la nube, un símbolo comenzó a aparecer en aquella zona: una figura roja con forma de corazón atravesado por dos alambres de espino.**

**La marca inconfundible de los Sincorazón.**

**Roxas se quedó estupefacto. Aquella masa oscura era un Sincorazón de una clase de la que él nunca había oído hablar. Un Sincorazón que, no contento con arrebatarle el corazón a la gente para reproducirse y crear así más monstruos de oscuridad pura, controlaba a los inocentes y utiliza sus cuerpos materiales como arma para cumplir sus despreciables propósitos.**

**Los dientes de Roxas rechinaban de pura rabia. No creía posible la existencia de semejante ser. Odiaba ver cómo gente inocente estaba siendo utilizada de una manera tan vil solamente para cumplir un objetivo con el que ellos no tenían nada que ver.**

**De pronto, aquellas relampagueantes masas de oscuridad empezaron a emitir un brillo rojo y, antes de que Roxas pudiese darse cuenta, estallaron sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia. Lo único que sobrevivió al estallido fue un corazón rojo que ascendió rápidamente y se desvaneció en el aire. El cielo se aclaró de golpe, y el balón oscuro se desvaneció en una nube de humo que se disipó en el aire en cuestión de segundos.**

**Roxas acababa de encontrar lo que buscaba.**

–¡Matsuhara! **–gritó horrorizado el chico de la cinta naranja en la cabeza en cuanto vio la auténtica apariencia del joven misterioso que protegía la estructura blanca: era un chico corpulento, de pelo gris azulado y expresión permanente de pocos amigos, pero que, a pesar de todo, era un viejo amigo suyo y tenía un corazón amable y servicial. Se dirigió corriendo a su lado y puso la oreja en el pecho del chico, que yacía inconsciente en el suelo–**. ¡Menos mal, respira bien…! **–suspiró, aliviado–**. Malditos bichos… ¿Por qué demonios habrán cogido a Matsuhara?

–¡A-ah…! ¡Chicos, mirad...! **–titubeó el chico de pelo castaño, señalando a la auténtica apariencia de uno de los jóvenes misteriosos–**. ¡Es… es Sagamineta-san!

**Uno de los chicos oscuros había resultado ser un hombre de pelo rubio peinado en punta, pies enormes y gafas de Sol tapándole la cara: el archiconocido Sagamineta, autodenominado "hombre de hierro" y estrella local de los deportes, portada de todas las revistas relacionadas con el tema e incluso protagonista de su propio manga. El adulto yacía igualmente desmayado. El chico de pelo castaño se acercó a él, nervioso por tener a su héroe tan cerca, y comprobó su pulso: al igual que a Matsuhara, a Sagamineta no le había pasado nada grave; simplemente, había perdido el conocimiento.**

**El chico de pelo rosa y la chica asistieron a los otros dos jóvenes misteriosos, que se despertaron enseguida, confusos y mareados. Mantuvieron una pequeña conversación con ellos, pero Roxas no llegó a oír nada.**

**Cuando se hubo asegurado de que el tal Matsuhara estaba bien a pesar de seguir inconsciente, el chico de la cinta naranja en la cabeza volvió la mirada hacia el puente y, al ver que Roxas seguía allí, sentado en el suelo, corrió hasta su lado y le ayudó a levantarse.**

–¿Estás bien? No te ha pasado nada más, ¿no? **–sonrió el chico. Era una sonrisa cálida, brillante, espectacular. Transmitía confianza incluso a aquellos que, supuestamente, no eran capaces de sentir nada.**

–Ah… Sí **–respondió Roxas, bajando la mirada un poco y rascándose la nuca, avergonzado: se suponía que el guerrero de élite era él, pero habían tenido que ser aquellos chicos los que destruyesen a esos extraños Sincorazón–**. Y… Gracias por lo de antes. De no ser por ti, esos monstruos me hubieran vuelto de derribar.

–¡No hay de qué! **–respondió el chico, ampliando aún más si cabe su sonrisa–**. De hecho, me alegra mucho ver que tú sí que te das cuenta de que esos bichos son peligrosos. Y perdóname tú a mí; ¡después de todo esto, y todavía no me he presentado!

**El chico se quitó los gruesos guantes que había llevado durante la pelea, se los metió en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, agarró la mano derecha de Roxas con las suyas y le dio un enérgico apretón de manos.**

–¡Encantado de conocerte! Me llamo Mamoru Endou, tengo trece años y soy estudiante de primero de secundaria y capitán del club de fútbol del instituto Raimon. ¡Por favor, sé amable conmigo! **–exclamó con una reverencia.**

**Roxas no conocía esa clase de formalidades y se asustó al ver semejante reacción, pero trató de corresponder al nativo con los mismos gestos y palabras.**

–Eh… E-encantado, sí. Mi nombre es Roxas, tengo ciento setent… q-quiero decir, ca… catorce años y… s-soy…

–Extranjero, ¿verdad? **–le interrumpió el chico, sonriendo suavemente.**

–¿…Tanto se nota? **–dijo Roxas con una mueca que mezclaba disgusto y risa. Todo ese tiempo había tratado de montar una tapadera para no llamar la atención, pero no parecía haber servido de nada.**

–¡Y tanto! **–rió el chico–**. ¡Fíjate en esa ropa tan rara que llevas; parece que vayas disfrazado de Shinigami! Además, tienes un nombre rarísimo y te haces un lío enorme con las palabras y con los números… ¡Pero, si te sirve de consuelo, para ser de fuera, pronuncias muy bien nuestro idioma!

–Es… un consuelo, supongo… **–suspiró Roxas, soltando una carcajada de apuro. Ése era su idioma natal y el único que hablaba con fluidez, pero si su tartamudeo nervioso había servido para hacerle pasar por extranjero, él no pondría pegas. Al menos, así no tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones.**

**Los dos chicos se quedaron callados durante unos segundos, mirando fijamente a sus manos, aún estrechadas la una con la otra. Roxas se acordó entonces de lo que había visto minutos antes, lo que había ido a buscar: una forma alternativa de destruir Sincorazón y liberar sus corazones para que se fundieran con el Kingdom Hearts.**

–Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa? –**dijeron Roxas y Mamoru al unísono, levantando la mirada. Ambos se sorprendieron al mismo tiempo y rieron suavemente mientras se soltaban las manos.**

–Tú primero, por favor **–dijo Roxas–**. Al fin y al cabo, me has pedido antes que fuese amable y cortés, ¿no?

–¡Sí, tienes razón! **–rió Mamoru–**. Es sobre lo que te ha pasado antes. Cuando el balón iba hacia ti, has intentado golpearlo, ¿verdad?

**Roxas no tuvo más remedio que asentir.**

–Cuando lo hiciste, cuando moviste el brazo para golpear el balón, una… una especie de brillo salió de tus manos, pero desapareció un momento después. Fuese lo que fuese aquello, pensabas usarlo para evitar el golpe, ¿no?

–…Eres mucho más observador de lo que pareces **–respondió Roxas al cabo.**

–¡LO SABÍIIA! ¡Sabía que era imposible que no conocieses el fútbol! Eso era una técnica hissatsu, ¿¡a que sí!?

–¿…Hissatsu? ¿Una… técnica mortal?

**Mamoru asintió efusivamente.**

–Sinceramente… No sé de qué me hablas.

**Las esperanzas de Mamoru se resquebrajaron como un cristal al ser golpeado por un pedrusco llamado realidad. El chico cayó de rodillas al suelo, dejó el cuerpo muerto y suspiró profundamente.**

–¿…Estás bien? **–le preguntó Roxas antes de hincarle el dedo en la frente para ver si reaccionaba. Mamoru, sin sentir siquiera el pinchazo, dejó escapar otro largo y triste suspiro antes de responder.**

–Y yo que creía que había encontrado a un nuevo miembro para mi equipo… ¡Alguien que incluso tuviera un hissatsu propio…! Pero… mis ilusiones y esperanzas se han… Se han...

**El pobre chico, desconsolado y con el corazón roto, se echó a llorar a moco tendido.**

–¡E-eh, tranquilo, tranquilo! No tengo ni idea de qué es eso de un "hissatsu", ¡pero tampoco quiero que llores por ello…! ¡T-te ayudaré con esa cosa tuya del equipo, te lo prometo!

**El flujo de lágrimas de Mamoru se cerró como si se tratase del mecanismo de un grifo, dejando como único rastro las marcas que el llanto había dejado en las redondas mejillas del chico. Con un brillo en la cara todavía mayor al de antes, Mamoru se levantó, sujetó las dos manos de su nuevo amigo entre las suyas y, con unos ojos que expresaban un amor, gratitud y aprecio infinitos, le dedicó una temblorosa sonrisa de emoción absoluta.**

–¡B-bienvenido al club de fútbol del Raimon, Roxas-senpai! **–****masculló Mamoru, a quien los mocos no le dejaban hablar.**

–Ah… S-sí, gracias.

**Mamoru sorbió con fuerza los mocos que le quedaban en la nariz para poder hablar mejor, pero su voz aún temblaba.**

–Oh, p-por cierto, ¿qué era lo que tú querías preguntarme a mí, mi… mi nuevo compañero? **–susurró. Su voz y su respiración se agitaban y un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal cada vez que decía "nuevo compañero".**

–¿Qué clase de batalla era ésa que estabais librando tú y tus amigos contra esos monstruos?

**Mamoru se quedó mirando fijamente a Roxas con expresión neutra y la boca entreabierta. El joven Incorpóreo esbozó una media sonrisa para tratar de sacarle alguna emoción a su "nuevo compañero", pero él no reaccionaba.**

**Los ojos de Mamoru perdieron toda la vida y éste se desplomó en el sitio. Sólo reaccionó ante el golpe que se dio en la nuca contra el cemento del suelo, lo que le hizo retorcerse de dolor y proferir una serie de ridículos quejidos infantiles antes de levantarse.**

–¿…Estás bien? **–preguntó Roxas por enésima vez aquel día. Mamoru se levantó de golpe y plantó la cara justo ante la de Roxas, apretando nariz y frente contra las del Incorpóreo. **

–¿¡Me estás diciendo que DE VERDAD no sabes lo que es el fútbol!?

**Roxas sacudió levemente la cabeza, haciendo frotar involuntariamente su nariz contra la de Mamoru. Empezaba a avergonzarse de no haber oído nunca esa palabra, aunque fuese normal dado que no vivía en aquel mundo.**

–Entonces, ¿eso de antes era "fútbol"?

–…Debes de venir de un sitio muy raro para no conocerlo... **–susurró Mamoru–**. Pero, sí, eso era.

–Entonces… ¿Me enseñarás cómo se hace?

**La cara de Mamoru se iluminó como nunca.**

**En aquel momento, Roxas no era consciente aún de en qué se estaba metiendo.**

* * *

–¿Entiendes cómo funciona? **–preguntó Mamoru con voz amable.**

**Todos los miembros actuales del equipo de fútbol del Raimon se habían reunido para darle la bienvenida a Roxas en el pequeño barracón que servía de sede al club. A pesar de no ser aún un jugador oficial, Mamoru ya le trataba como si fuese uno más, y le había explicado con detalle todo el reglamento del fútbol, además de cualquier otro matiz técnico que necesitase saber antes de empezar a darle patadas al balón.**

–Eh… Más o menos. No es sencillo aprenderse todo esto de una sentada…

–¡No te preocupes! ¡Lo irás cogiendo a medida que juegues con nosotros!

–¿Con nosotros? **–refunfuñó el chico de pelo rosa, que se había presentado previamente como Ryuugo Someoka–**. ¿Pero sabemos siquiera de dónde ha salido este tío? ¡No podemos fiarnos del primero que se nos ponga delante, Endou!

–¡Pero Someoka…! **–gimoteó Mamoru–**. ¡Él quiere jugar con nosotros, eso es todo lo que necesitamos saber!

–¡No podemos ser tan benevolentes ahora! ¡Esos bichos nos persiguen allá a donde vamos y no podemos arriesgarnos a tener un espía entre nosotros!

–¡No se te ocurra compararme con esos repugnantes Sincorazón! **–saltó Roxas de repente, sin pensar. Todos los allí presentes se le quedaron mirando fijamente. Ryuugo fruncía el ceño en clara seña de desaprobación.**

–¿Es que conoces a esos seres? **–preguntó Mamoru con un hilo de voz.**

**Roxas titubeó durante un segundo, pero acabó cediendo. Suspiró y asintió.**

–Sí, los conozco, ¡pero no porque sea como ellos! ¡Eso nunca!

–Entonces, ¿qué… qué son esas cosas, senpai…? **–murmuró el chico de pelo castaño, que decía llamarse Shinichi Handa.**

–Es… difícil de explicar.

–Pues más te vale intentarlo con ganas **–espetó Ryuugo.**

**Roxas tragó saliva.**

–Ve… veréis… Cuando… cuando un ser cede a la oscuridad de su corazón, esa oscuridad lo devora y lo convierte en un Sincorazón: una criatura… sin sentimientos, hecha de oscuridad pura, y que actúa según sus instintos primarios. Cada nuevo Sincorazón trata de corromper nuevos corazones para reproducirse y aumentar su número, sin importarle cuántas vidas tenga que llevarse por delante para cumplir su objetivo. Son seres horribles, como podéis imaginar…

–¡Eso es terrible! **–gritó la chica, que afirmaba llamarse Aki Kino**–. ¿Hay algo que nosotros podamos hacer?

**Roxas sacudió la cabeza, abatido. Nunca se había parado a pensarlo, pero la idea de que tanta gente estuviera sufriendo ante sus narices sin que él pudiese hacer nada, por causas que ellos ni siquiera llegaban a comprender, no le gustaba en absoluto. Sintió cómo se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, y el estómago comenzaba a revolvérsele. Puso mala cara, desconcertado por aquella nueva y extraña sensación, pero trató de seguir hablando.**

–Que yo sepa, una vez un corazón ha sido atrapado por la oscuridad, no hay manera de salvar a la persona. Lo… lo siento.

–¡Pero nosotros lo conseguimos! **–dijo Mamoru–**. ¡Cuando ganamos a esos bichos, sueltan a nuestros amigos!

–Eso es porque, según parece, los Sincorazón de aquí poseen a la gente y utilizan sus cuerpos en vez de convertirlos en seres como ellos. El auténtico Sincorazón es esa especie de nube que sale de ellos, pero el corazón del que surgió la nube no puede ser salvado.

–¡Eh, espera un momento! **–cortó Ryuugo–**. ¿¡Es que a nadie le parece raro todo esto!? ¡Primero, la gente de la calle no parece darse cuenta ni de los ataques ni de las desapariciones de la gente, y después, llega el tío éste de marras y se las de sabihondo! ¿Se puede saber de dónde has sacado toda esa información? Es más, ¿quién demonios eres tú? ¡Ni siquiera te has presentado ante nosotros!

–Ya os lo he dicho antes, Someoka, se llama Roxas **–dijo Mamoru, tratando de defender al recién llegado.**

–¿Roxas, qué más? **–inquirió Ryuugo de brazos cruzados–**. ¿Cómo podemos fiarnos de alguien que ni es de aquí ni nos da su apellido siquiera?

–¿…Apellido? **–preguntó Roxas**–. ¿Qué significa "apellido"?

–¿No lo sabes…? **–se extrañó Shinichi–**. Un apellido es como, eh… el nombre de tu familia. Indica de dónde vienes, lo que eres, o algo así…

–Yo, por ejemplo, soy Mamoru Endou. Mamoru es mi nombre, y Endou es mi apellido, el nombre que comparto con mi familia **–dijo Mamoru con una sonrisa**–. ¿Entiendes?

–Un nombre que indica de dónde vengo…

–No nos dirás ahora que tú no tienes apellido, ¿no? **–dijo Ryuugo, cortante–**. La gente de todo el mundo tiene apellidos, ¡así que no nos vengas con excusas estúpidas!

**Roxas vaciló.**

–Pero, yo… yo no tengo familia.

**Ryuugo entornó los ojos.**

–Así que no tienes familia, ¿eh? Vaya, qué increíblemente oportuno **–gruñó.**

–…Uno no elige sus orígenes **–susurró Roxas, apartando la mirada.**

–Eso es verdad, pero los orígenes no lo son todo. ¡Cada uno puede elegir su propio camino! **–sonrió Mamoru–**. De dónde vengas es lo de menos, ¡lo importante es qué haces con ello!

_«Conque cada uno puede elegir su propio camino, eh…»_**, pensó Roxas. **_«Supongo que esa regla sí que debe valer aquí, pero no es mi caso»_.

–¡Yo sigo sin estar de acuerdo! **–gritó Ryuugo–**. ¡Por lo que sabemos, este tío podría ser de la misma calaña de esos Sinarmazón, o como demonios se llamen!

**Mamoru, con una expresión seria en la cara, se giró hacia Roxas y le miró fijamente.**

–Roxas-senpai.

–¿…Q-qué ocurre?

–¿Eres uno de ellos?

–¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!

–Entonces, ¿cómo sabes tanto acerca de ellos?

–Yo… Es que… **–titubeó Roxas. Mamoru cruzó los brazos y mantuvo la vista fija en el chico. Su cara mostraba seriedad y tranquilidad, pero ni alegría ni enfado.**

–Ahora somos amigos. No te juzgaremos.

–¿Amigos…?

**Amigos. Una palabra tabú para la gente de su nivel, de su calaña. Para un ser sin sentimientos, la idea de tener un amigo era meramente una ilusión, una autoconvicción basada en la necesidad de tener a alguien cerca. Y, a pesar de todo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo y les conocía más y mejor, Roxas, de algún modo, se sentía cada vez más apegado a Axel y a Xion, sus dos mejores amigos. Sus dos únicos amigos. Pero eso era imposible; cualquier clase de emoción que sintiese no era más que una imaginación suya, o quizás un recuerdo de su vida pasada.**

**O eso era lo que a Roxas le habían hecho creer.**

**Para llegar a tener amigos, sentimientos o sueños de verdad, Roxas necesitaba un corazón. Y, para obtener uno, necesitaban el poder del Kingdom Hearts. Una vez estuviera completo, éste les devolvería el corazón a las carcasas sin sentimientos que eran los Incorpóreos en aquel momento.**

**Pero Roxas nunca acabó de entender todo aquello. Él se limitaba a obedecer y tratar de ayudar en la medida de lo posible.**

–¡Por supuesto! Si somos parte del mismo equipo, eso nos convierte en amigos.

–Puede… puede que tengas razón **–dijo Roxas con una pequeña sonrisa**–. Pero, antes, quisiera haceros yo una pregunta a vosotros.

–¡Tú aquí estás para responder preguntas, no para hacerlas! **–vociferó Ryuugo.**

–¡Calma, Someoka! **–dijo Mamoru, colocándose entre Ryuugo y Roxas–**. ¡Déjale que diga lo que tenga que decir!

**Ryuugo refunfuñó y se cruzó de brazos, molesto.**

–Si estoy aquí, es para acabar con los Sincorazón, pero, por alguna razón, no puedo usar mi poder.

–¿Hablas de ese destello tan extraño de antes?

**Roxas asintió.**

–Yo no puedo hacer nada en este mundo. Hay algo aquí que bloquea mi fuerza y no me deja combatir a esos monstruos como lo hago normalmente. ¡Pero vosotros sí que podéis! ¡Este "fútbol" vuestro… tiene exactamente el mismo efecto que mis poderes! Odio admitirlo, pero, mientras esté aquí… no tengo nada que hacer sin vuestra ayuda. ¡Os lo suplico, chicos! ¿Me ayudaréis a acabar con los Sincorazón?

**Aki y Shinichi recularon. Hasta ahora todo les había salido bien, pero meterse de lleno en ello podría ser un reto demasiado grande para ellos. Ryuugo le dio la espalda al recién llegado.**

–Libra tú mismo tus batallas y déjanos en…

–¡Por supuesto que te ayudaremos! **–le cortó Mamoru.**

**Los otros tres miembros del equipo se giraron hacia él de golpe, horrorizados.**

–¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios estás diciendo, Endou!? **–chilló Ryuugo.**

–¡Vamos, chicos, es nuestra oportunidad! **–rogó Mamoru–**. ¡Él es el único de nosotros que conoce a esos monstruos y, al fin y al cabo, ambos perseguimos lo mismo! ¿O es que vosotros no queréis acabar con esta invasión y salvar a todo el mundo?

**Ryuugo gruñó de frustración. Por mucho que le doliese, su capitán tenía razón.**

–…Está bien. De momento, confiaremos en ti, Roxas "Asecas".

–¿De verdad os molesta tanto que no tenga un referido?

–Apellido **–corrigió Mamoru.**

–¡L-lo que sea! ¿Tan importante es?

–¡Sí, lo es! **–resopló Ryuugo–**. En la sociedad japonesa, el origen de una persona es muy importante, y no tenerlo es… es… ¡no sé ni cómo definirlo! ¡Aunque tus padres estén muertos, o lo que sea, deberías tener uno! ¡Es que parece que no seas ni de este planeta!

–…M-m-mamoru… Y-yo… **–tartamudeó Roxas, mirando a su nuevo amigo a los ojos.**

–No… no eres de este planeta, ¿verdad?

–¿¡C-cómo!? ¿¡Es que este tío es un extraterrestre!?

**Roxas bajó la mirada.**

–N-no soy un alienígena, pero… tampoco soy totalmente humano, no. Debí… debí habéroslo contado antes de pediros nada. …L-lo siento, de verdad.

**Ryuugo miró fijamente a Roxas. Hasta entonces no se había fijado en lo expresivos que eran sus ojos. Desde luego, esos grandes ojos azules le hacían parecer extranjero, pero nunca hubiera dicho que no era humano. Lo desconocido le frustraba y le hacía desconfiar. Pero su voz era humilde y trémula, y parecía estar desesperado por conseguir ayuda. Puede que tuviese un aspecto un poco extraño, pero tampoco parecía una mala persona en el fondo.**

**Miró a Mamoru. No cabía duda: a diferencia de él, el portero confiaba plenamente en el recién llegado. La experiencia le decía que el juicio de su capitán solía ser acertado, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Miró a Aki y a Shinichi, que se mantenían alejados de la discusión. Ellos también miraban al alienígena, o lo que quiera que fuese. En sus caras se reflejaba la pena que sentían por el chico y el miedo a aceptar su petición por lo peligrosa que parecía la tarea, pero hacían de tripas corazón y rebuscaban en su interior el valor que les hacía falta para apoyarle.**

**Ryuugo soltó un largo y amargo suspiro.**

–Muy bien, Roxas **–dijo, todavía con voz seca–**. Puede que me plantee ayudarte si nos dices qué eres y qué es lo que tramas… y si nos das un nombre completo que podamos usar.

**Mamoru sonrió. **_«Quiere ayudarle, estoy seguro, pero le pone trabas sólo por seguir en sus trece. Someoka… Gracias. Estoy seguro de que, gracias a él, todo acabará saliendo bien»._

–Está… está bien. Yo soy lo que se llama un… Incorpóreo. Los Incorpóreos somos el opuesto de los Sincorazón: mientras que ellos se quedan con el corazón de las personas, nosotros nacemos del cuerpo y el alma restantes, pero lo único que tenemos en común con esos seres es que nosotros tampoco podemos sentir. La mayoría de los de nuestra especie pierden la conciencia y adquieren una forma… gelatinosa, pero algunos como yo conservamos una forma humana y recordamos parte de nuestro pasado humano. A diferencia de los Sincorazón, no queremos hacerle daño a nadie: sólo queremos recuperar nuestro corazón y volver a ser humanos completos. …Sé que es difícil de creer, pero os prometo que jamás le he hecho daño a ningún ser vivo: sólo destruyo Sincorazón para liberar los corazones que ellos han corrompido y mandarlos al Kingdom Hearts. No sé bien lo que es, pero mis superiores dicen que nos devolverá el corazón a todos y que podremos volver a ser gente normal de nuevo.

–¿Tus superiores…? **–preguntó Shinichi.**

–Sí. Pertenezco a un grupo de Incorpóreos supremos llamado Organización XIII. A mí me llaman "XIII, La Llave del Destino", porque, cuando me uní, yo era el único miembro capaz de liberar los corazones de los Sincorazón y mandarlos al Kingdom Hearts gracias a mis poderes. Pero si he venido aquí es porque este fútbol vuestro tiene el mismo poder especial que mi arma, la Llave Espada. ¡Es un estilo de lucha que podría servirnos para mucho!

–¡NO! **–vociferó Mamoru de inmediato–**. ¡Roxas, el fútbol es de todo menos un estilo de lucha! ¡El fútbol sirve para estrechar lazos y fortalecer los corazones de aquellos que lo practican! ¡No permitiré que uses este deporte como arma!

–…Discúlpame, Mamoru. No… no pretendía ofenderte. Es sólo que…

**Mamoru posó su mano sobre el hombro de Roxas y sonrió levemente.**

–El fútbol no debe ser usado para malos fines, tenga el poder que tenga en tu causa. Si lo usas como estilo de lucha, podrías hacer daño a alguien. ¡Si el fútbol va a ayudarte a cumplir tus propósitos, piensa en él no como en una herramienta, sino como en un aliado! ¡La Diosa de la Victoria sólo sonríe a aquellos que respetan y aman el fútbol!

–¡Lo haré! **–asintió Roxas–**. …Aunque no tengo sentimientos.

**Mamoru apartó la vista por un momento, pero luego volvió a mirar a Roxas y le sonrió.**

–¡Nos las apañaremos de alguna manera!

–Y, bueno… **–dijo Roxas, mirando a Ryuugo–**. Si de verdad necesitas un apellido… Supongo que puedes llamarme… Roxas Nobody.

**Ryuugo resopló alegre, cerró los ojos y sonrió.**

–Dale el dorsal cero a este tío, Endou. Creo que le viene que ni pintado con ese nombrecito que se ha sacado de la manga.

–¡M-muchas gracias, Ryuugo! **–dijo Roxas con una reverencia.**

–Bienvenido a nuestro equipo, Nobody.

* * *

**Sin que nadie se percatase, la noche había empezado a caer sobre el gigantesco mundo al que Roxas había ido a parar. Shinichi, Ryuugo y Aki ya habían vuelto a su casa, pero Mamoru no podía despegarse de su nuevo compañero de equipo. El capitán llevó al Incorpóreo al elevado parque de la torre de acero, seña distintiva de la ciudad de Inazuma y lugar de práctica por excelencia para Mamoru. Los dos nuevos amigos, reclinados sobre una valla, miraban el Sol poniente con estupor, rememorando cada uno momentos y experiencias que, por pequeñas y triviales que pareciesen, les llenaban el alma de calor.**

–¿Alguna vez habías visto una puesta de Sol así? ¿¡No te da fuerzas para seguir adelante!?

–Sí, conozco la sensación **–dijo Roxas con una sonrisa–**. Mis amigos y yo solemos mirar la puesta de Sol juntos después de las misiones de la Organización. …Aunque, bien pensado, quizás no debería llamarlos amigos.

–¿Eh? ¿Y por qué no? **–preguntó Mamoru, ladeando la cabeza–**. ¿Es que no os lleváis bien?

–Sí, pero… técnicamente, no puedo tener amigos. No hasta que no tenga un corazón con el que sentir.

**Mamoru se quedó callado unos segundos, perdido en sus pensamientos.**

–Dime, senpai **–dijo al cabo–**. ¿Te preocupas por ellos?

–¡Claro que sí! Axel desaparece durante días cuando le da la gana, y siempre me tiene en vilo. Además, Xion ahora está dormida y no despierta… Le dejo una caracola al lado de la almohada cada día. Ella hizo lo mismo por mí hace tiempo.

–Entonces no quieres perderlos, ¿verdad? ¿Son importantes para ti?

–¡M-mucho…! Si les perdiese, yo… no sé qué haría. Estar en la Organización perdería todo su sentido, o… no lo sé. No quiero ni imaginármelo.

**Mamoru esbozó una sonrisa de comprensión y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a Roxas. El Incorpóreo se giró y le miró sorprendido.**

–¿Qué… qué haces?

–¿No lo comprendes? **–dijo Mamoru, aún sonriendo–**. ¡No podrías decir esas cosas si no tuvieses auténticos sentimientos! ¡La preocupación por perder a quien te importa, ese sentimiento de querer cuidar a los demás, o incluso la imaginación… todo eso indica que sí que puedes sentir! Puede que no tuvieras un corazón antes, ¡pero el corazón es algo que surge y crece a partir de las experiencias vividas, los retos superados y los amigos que te encuentras por el camino! ¡Todo ser bueno está destinado a tener un corazón tan grande como… como el Sol! Eso es lo que mi abuelo solía decir, al menos.

–Eso… **–susurró Roxas, frunciendo los labios–**. Tiene sentido, pero… n-no puede ser…

–¿Por qué no? ¿Qué impide que un cuerpo genere su propio corazón?

–…No lo sé. Pero de ser así, me lo habrían dicho, ¿no?

–Quizás tus compañeros no lo sepan todo…

–Es… posible. Gracias por darme un pequeño rayo de esperanza, Mamoru **–sonrió Roxas desde lo más profundo de su aparentemente insensible alma.**

–¡No es nada, senpai! ¡Al fin y al cabo, los amigos están para apoyarse!

–Sí… Supongo que es así. Por cierto, ¿qué significa eso de "senpai"?

–¿A-ah? Vaya, pues sí que sabes poco… **–dijo Mamoru, arrugando la boca–**. ¡Senpai es una palabra que se usa para mostrar respeto a aquellos alumnos que están en un curso superior o son mayores que tú! Nosotros tenemos trece años y tú catorce, ¡así que eres nuestro senpai!

–¿R-respeto? **–tartamudeó Roxas, sacudiendo las manos–**. ¡No, por favor! ¡Llamadme simplemente por mi nombre…! Además, yo no voy al instituto.

–…Pues en eso tienes razón. ¡Muy bien, pues a partir de ahora eres Roxas! **–sonrió Mamoru. Roxas devolvió la sonrisa y asintió. **–Por cierto, ¿en qué posición vas a jugar?

–¿Po… sición?

–¡Sí! Ya te he hablado de ello: están los delanteros, los centrocampistas, los defensas y los porteros.

–Ah, sí, sí, lo recuerdo. Pero, eh, no lo sé, la verdad… No he pensado en ello.

–¿Qué te parecería ser defensa? Ya tenemos un delantero, un centrocampista y un portero, pero nos falta alguien en la línea defensiva: hasta ahora le hemos endosado el trabajo a Kino, pero ella es gerente, no jugadora, y no podemos seguir forzándola así. Bueno, ¿qué me dices? ¿Crees que te irá bien?

–Estoy más acostumbrado a golpear que a cubrir, pero no sería la primera vez que me quedo en la retaguardia… Sí, lo haremos así. No perdemos nada por probar, supongo…

–¿Qué? ¡No, no, no! ¡Si vas a hacerlo, tienes que decirlo con más convicción! ¿¡Cómo pretendes que nadie te tome en serio así!?

–¿A-ah? ¡Vale…! ¡Yo, esto… seré defensa, sí!

–¡Más fuerte!

–¡No... no dejaré pasar a nadie!

–¡Mucho más fuerte!

–¡Seré el mejor defensa que el Raimon haya tenido jamás!

–Eres el primero, así que no debería costarte mucho.

**Mamoru soltó una carcajada, y Roxas no pudo evitar acompañarle.**

**El Sol terminó de esconderse entre las montañas de poniente.**

* * *

_«VAC autorizado. Pasillo oscuro abierto»_**, resonó en la cabeza de Roxas.**

**El Incorpóreo tragó saliva y se resignó a obedecer, muy a su pesar. Aquel encuentro con Mamoru le recordaba enormemente a los atardeceres que solía pasar en Villa Crepúsculo junto a Axel y Xion.**

–Lo… lo siento mucho, Mamoru, pero tengo que irme ya.

–¿Qué? ¡Pero si pensaba invitarte a que te quedaras a dormir en mi casa! ¡No puedes pasar la noche en la calle!

–No, no te preocupes por eso. Tengo que irme a casa, al lugar donde vivo. Además, llevo prisa: todavía tengo que ir a buscar una caracola para Xion y…

**Mamoru le acalló con un chistido y empezó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos. Acabó sacando un pequeño guijarro, totalmente redondo y con muescas por toda su superficie. Tenía un indudable parecido con un balón de fútbol.**

–No sé a qué playa pensabas ir a estas horas, pero ya es muy tarde y podrías perderte. En vez de una caracola, llévale esto: es una piedra que encontré esta mañana en la ribera del río mientras entrenaba. La cogí porque me hizo gracia su forma, pero creo que a ti te puede venir mejor. ¡Haz que tu amiga sienta que te preocupas por ella, vayas a donde vayas!

–Mamoru… Muchas gracias **–dijo Roxas con voz queda, cogiendo la pequeña piedra con cuidado–**. Sé cuánto significa el fútbol para ti. Desprenderte de algo como esto debe ser duro.

–El fútbol es importante para mí porque me ayuda a conocer a gente estupenda, ¡como tú! ¡Si es por ayudar a un amigo, daría hasta mi propia vida!

–¿Tu propia vida? ¿Es que no te da miedo?

–¡No, claro que no! ¡Porque ayudar a los que me importan es lo más importante del mundo para mí!

–Eres… increíble, Mamoru. Todos lo sois. No pensaba que existiese gente así.

–B-bueno… **–susurró Mamoru, clavando la vista en el suelo de pura vergüenza–**. Sólo hago lo que mi abuelo hubiese querido que hiciese. Es todo un ejemplo para mí, ¿sabes, Rox…? ¿Eh?

**Cuando Mamoru volvió a levantar la mirada, Roxas había desaparecido completamente de la vista.**

* * *

–"Hoy he estado en un nuevo mundo. ¡Es gigantesco, el más grande conocido hasta ahora! Y, además, he sido el primero en visitarlo. Querían que comprobase por qué y cómo se estaban liberando corazones allí, y he encontrado la causa: los habitantes de ese mundo hacen una cosa llamada "fútbol" que es capaz de enviar el corazón al Kingdom Hearts cuando el Sincorazón es destruido. Es increíble. Y, a pesar de eso, no lo usan como arma, sino que es una manera de estrechar lazos con los amigos y ayudar a la gente. Pero lo más raro de todo es que, en ese mundo, no consigo invocar mi Llave Espada. He podido hacerlo sin problemas tras VAC, pero estando allí no había manera.

»Además, allí hay unos Sincorazón muy raros, que no corrompen nuevos corazones directamente, sino que poseen los cuerpos de la gente para atacar a otros seres valiéndose de su fuerza. Pero no todo es malo: allí también he conocido a unos chicos geniales. Sus nombres son Mamoru, Ryuugo, Shinichi y Aki, y han aceptado ayudarme a combatir a los Sincorazón: a fin de cuentas, eso también les ayuda a salvar a sus amigos poseídos.

»Antes de volver, he estado viendo la puesta de Sol con Mamoru. Él cree que los corazones surgen por sí mismos al conocer gente y vivir nuevas experiencias, pero cuando le he preguntado a Saïx si eso era cierto, si un Incorpóreo puede crear su propio corazón sin ayuda, me ha mirado muy mal y me ha dicho que no. Pero yo… no sé, noto algo dentro de mí. No sé si son sentimientos tratando de surgir de mi interior o es una simple indigestión, pero noto algo. Y, la verdad… siento que quiero creer a Mamoru antes que a Saïx. Por eso le he mentido y le he dicho que hoy no he encontrado nada. Mamoru me dijo que el fútbol no debía usarse para malos propósitos, y Saïx… no me inspira confianza.

»Hoy no he visto a Axel más que por la mañana, pero sí que he ido a ver a Xion. Sigue dormida. Hoy le he dejado un guijarro con forma de balón de fútbol en vez de una caracola, como recuerdo de mi visita al nuevo mundo. Creo que sus habitantes lo llaman Inazuma, así que me referiré a él de ese modo a partir de ahora.

»Espero que mañana me vuelvan a mandar allí. No quiero dejar plantados a mis nuevos amigos".

**Roxas dejó la pluma a un lado y cerró el cuaderno. Volvió a acariciar el lomo: suave y cálido al tacto. Puede que el nuevo diario no hubiese devuelto las cosas a su cauce habitual, como él esperaba, pero no podía evitar pensar que todo aquello derivaría, llegado el momento, en un cambio a mejor.**


End file.
